fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/All-New Hejtuj z Muge odc. 2 - Kroniki Ivesta: Cień Nadziei
Jak pewnie pamiętacie lub nie w poprzednim odcinku zhejtowałem "Kubix: Apokalipsa". Między nim, a naszym dzisiejszym obiektem hejtu są jeszcze 2 dzieła. Spokojnie, nie czytałem ich, wy też nie musicie, by zrozumieć fabułę, bo i tak nie ma tu czego rozumieć. Zapraszam :) Postacie Bohaterowie FFa to Ivest (czytaj: Ajwest), Toa czy ktośtam po przejściach, który stracił nogę, oko, trzy palce, potylice, śledzionę, wyrostek robaczkowy, migdałki oraz sens życia w poprzednio omawianym utworze. OPek i mistrz podzielnej uwagi, piszący swoją kronikę na bieżąco podczas wykonywania takich czynności jak walka z wrogiem, spadanie z w wulkanie na kamień lub wytrącenie kroniki z własnych rąk (ale o tym później). Tuta okazuje się być zaginionym horkruksem + jedynym pierścieniem + Bogiem/Jezusem. Ale o tym potem. Oprócz niego banda randomków, o której wiemy tyle, że są. Treść opowiadania Ja, Sekenuva, Guurahk, Wirax, Kubix, Power Dragon, Sanso i Mroczny Bohater siedzieliśmy przy ognisku. Sekenuva patrzył się smętnie w ogień. Guurahk rozmyślał o losach tego świata. Wirax zasnął. Kubix także próbował zasnąc. Power Dragon zasypiał, tak jak Sanso i Mroczny Bohater, ten ostatni jednak kręcił się niespokojnie. Ja zapatrzyłem się w gwiazdy. '' Na samym początku mamy przedstawione grono bohaterów dorównujące kompetencjom agentom C.I.A.C.H lub nawet Mituxowi i Partnerom (patrz: Anihilacja). Jakie wydarzenia sprawiły, że ich drogi się splotły? Cóż, żaden z nich i tak nie odegra roli w tym FFie, więc who cares? Gdy wszystkich ogarnął sen, nasz zaniepokojny Ivest zdecydował udać się na nocny zwiad. Zobaczmy co autor ma do powiedzenia. ''W końcu wszyscy zasnęli, nawet Mroczny Bohater. Ja udałem się na zwiady. '' Proste, zwięzłe opisy. Cenię sobie ten minimalizm, bo dzięki temu mogę umieść tu niemal cały FF bez streszczania co dzieje się między fragmentami. ''Krążyłem po ruinach twierdzy Strażników, gdy zobaczyłem jakiś cień. ''-Kto tu jest?-zapytałem.'' ''-Jestem Lumix-z cienia wynurzył się jakiś Toa Plazmy.'' ''-A ja Ivest-stwierdziłem, że Lumix jest dobry.-Myślałem, że ja i moja drużyna jedyni przeżyliśmy..'' Czy tylko mi tak bardzo podoba się to ostatnie zdanie, gdzie Ivest ocenił Lumixa? Czy tylko ja dostrzegam to nawiązanie do księgi rodzaju i jego boskość, co do której autor stara się dać nam poszlakę? Ivost widząc Lumixa wiedział, że jest on dobry i rozpoczął z nim rozmowę. I tak upłynął mu dzień trzeci. ''-Moja drużyna Toa przybyła później-wyjaśnił Lumix.-Jedyny przeżyłem wyjście z labiryntu.'' Ja i Lumix pobiegliśmy do obozowiska i położyliśmy się spac. '' Więc wiemy, że poprzednio miał miejsce jakiś kataklizm i wszyscy nie żyją. Prawie wszyscy. Ponadto... nie jest to dziwne, że Ivest poszedł z Lumixem, jakimś randomkiem do obozu i położyli się spać? No homo. Chodzi mi bardziej o to, że pozostali będą musieli być bardzo skonsternowani, jak rano zobaczą, że zespawnował im się ktoś nowy. Lub, nie wiem, może Lumix - plot twist - nie był dobry? :O I poderżnie wszystkim gardła, hm? ''Następnego dnia przedstawiłem Lumixa drużynie, po czym wypytywałem go o Toa wody, która uratowała nam życie po wyjściu z labiryntu. ''-W mojej drużynie nie było żadnej Toa wody-odpowiadał.'' ''-Ale tam była inna drużyna Toa-przypomniał Kubix.'' ''-I ją też pewnie wepchnęli do labiryntu-dorzucił Power Dragon.'' ''-Więc ta Toa wody powinna byc w pobliżu, lub w labiryncie-podsumował Sekenuva.'' Nadzieja, że nie jestesmy sami na tym świecie, przepełniła nasze serca radością. Wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania Toa wody. '' A Ivest widział, że byli jeszcze inny Toa i było to dobre. Tak upłynął dzień czwarty. ''Błądziliśmy po ruinach tego świata. W końcu dotarliśmy do ruin jakiejś fortecy. Zza muru wydobywał się dym. ''-Uważajcie-ostrzegł Lumix i wyciągnął broń.'' Przy ognisku siedziała Toa wody, ta sama, która uratowała nas przed Xinarem. Widząc nas, uśmiechnęła się. '' Xinar to taki tutejszy Sauron/Voldemort, jakbyście się zastanawiali. ''-Widzę, że nadal żyjecie-powiedziała. Milknęliśmy. '' Ivest milknął, a wiedział, że było to dob- nie, dobra, stop. Ale serio. Milknęliśmy? Kto. Tak. Mówi. Dobra, teraz streszczenie. Owa Toa nazywa się Elrana, w niegramatyczny sposób odpowiada, że Sauron myślał, że ją zabił. Ale nie zabił. Bo z nim walczyła ofc czy coś. Ale działo się to przed tym jak drużyna Ajwesta sama napierdalała się z Sauronem, a ona im się przyglądała. Przyglądała im się, bo Sauron myślał, że ją zabił. Ale nie zabił. Rozumiecie? Następnie ona zadała sobie to samo pytanie co ja, gdy pierwszy raz padły imiona członków drużyny Ivesta. "Kim wy kurwa jesteście?" ''Wirax już otwierał usta, by zacząc, gdy ja wręczyłem Elranie moje kroniki - grubą książkę z napisem na okładce "Kroniki Ivesta" '' Ivest jest takim bucem, że gdy jego kolega ma jedyną szansę w FFie, by zrobić cokolwiek i nie być tylko imieniem, o którym nie pamiętamy, to mówi mu "elo, spierdalaj, dam jej moją kronikę, niech czyta, e-penis musi być". Nieładnie. W ogóle przypominam, że cały ten FF to jest jakby treść tej kroniki. Elrana ją czyta, a mimo to jakimś sposobem Bóg-Ajswest nadal jest w stanie uaktualniać w niej wpisy. Nie, nie robi tego później, po zajściu. Robi to na bieżąco, ale o tym przekonamy się... niebawem. ''Po zakończeniu zamknęła książkę i oddała mi ją, po czym powiedziała: ''-Moment, gdy przypadkiem uwolniłeś Xinara, jest kluczem do pokonania Ciemności. Musisz się o czymś dowiedziec.'' I zaczęłą swoją opowieśc. '' (...) ''To przydatne informacje-powiedziałem Nie no, żartuję. To nie FF Bezoka, by tak rozwiązywać rozmowy. Dowiadujemy się, że był jakiś Pan cieni czy inny przechuj, którego drużyna Ivesta pokonała, ale on stworzył tego Saurona, który miał jebitne horkruksy. Dosłownie jak w HP. Jakiś medalion i sztylet, w którym były fragmenty jego duszy i trzeba zniszczyć fragment duszy, by zniszczyć tego złylorda. ALE! Zamilkła. Potem długi czas milczała, aż wreszcie wykrztusiła: ''-Ale jest jeszcze jeden przedmiot z duszą Xinara w sobie. Przedmiot, który Xinar stworzył przypadkiem. Widzisz, gdy sztylet zostanie w kogoś wbity, przekazuje temu komuś fragment duszy Xinara. To Ivest ma w sobie duszę Ciemności. '' DUM DUM DUM. To niespodziewany plot-twist, nie? Nie wierzyłem. '' Ivest nie wierzył. Po krótszym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że nowiny nie były dobre. ''Więc co mam robic?-spytałem. ''-Niestety. Innej opcji nie ma. Duszę Xinara zniszczyc można tylko w odmętach Wulkanu Aretor. Musisz rzucic się w odmęty Aretoru-odrzekła Toa wody.'' Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie. '' Ojej, to musi być dla nich trudna chwila. Dla Ivesta i drużyny. On sam musi zrezygnować z życia, a jego przyjaciele, z którymi łączy go relacja nawiązana poza panelami i "bo tak" też pewnie nie mogą się z tym pogodzi- ''Umrę, ratując świat-zdecydowałem. Nagle gdzieś w dalekich ruinach wystrzeliła w niebo czarna flara. Zaraz zgasła. ''-Nie tracmy czasu, Xinar już zna nasze zamiary-ponagliła Elrana.'' Dzięki wskazówkom Toa Wody, druzyna dotarła do Aretoru. '' Albo i nie. Oh boi, that escalated quickly. Ivest zdecydował, że uratuje świat. Widocznie stwierdził, że było to dobre. I rozumiem, że zło jest złe i mroczne. Edgy. Ale czarna flara? Jak ją widać na nocnym niebie? Czy akcja dzieje się już w dzień, przez co widać czerń na niebie? Ale nadal, czarna flara? ''-Aretor to nie tylko wulkan-mówiła Elrana.-To także Cytadela Mroku. ''-Mam nadzieję, żo opuszczona-mruknąłem. '' Owszem, to też rip off z LoTRa, bo do tego wulkanu musi rzucić się Ivest, by zabić Saurona. Xinara. Wuteva. W sumie... nie mógł zabić się... już? Jakimś ostrym narzędziem? Jego niezawodna drużyna, która robi aż nic pewnie ma od groma mieczy... Drużyna znalazła się w Mordorze, w jakichś rozwalonych ruinach czy coś. Sanso zainteresował się trupią czaszką. ''-Patrzcie!-zawołał.-Na hełmie jest jakiś znak!'' ''-To znak Zakonu Mata-Nui-wyjaśniła Elrana.-To miejsce porażki moich towarzyszy. A na tym drugim hełmie-podniosła inny hełm-jest twierdza Aretoru.'' Wirax zaczął badac hełm. Stwierdził, że narysowana twierdza rzeczywiście była miniaturą prawdziwej. Wiedząc, że posiadacz hełmu był odpowiedzialny za zabicie towarzyszy Elrany, ze złością rzucił hełm na podłogę. Ten jednak wydał długi, dziwaczny dźwięk, ale i tak bardzo głośny. I wtedy z twierdzy wystrzeliła w niebo czarna flara. Ze strony ruin zamków Strażników wystrzeliła taka sama. -''Ech, Wirax-westchnęła Elrana.'' Od strony Cytadeli popłynął podobny dźwięk. Błyskawicznie schowaliśmy się za kamieniem. I wtedy brama się otwarła. Wyszedł jakiś czarny wojownik, z czarnym mieczem. Zbliżył się do kamienia, ale po chwili od niego odszedł. ''-Szalony świat-mruknął do siebie.-Xinar twierdzi, ze zlikwidował całe życie. Pewnie poszli do wulkanu.'' I ruszył w stronę wulkanu. Po chwili jednak wrócił. -''WIEM, ŻE TU JESTEŚCIE!-krzyknął, ale ze złością skierował się do swojej cytadeli. '' Co tu się odfranciszkaniło to ja nawet nie. Wirax, kimkolwiek on jest, postanowił zrobić coś w FFie i zrobił hałas. Znowu odpaliła się czarna flara i przybył jakiś murzyn, stwierdził, że tamci poszli do wulkanu - co dopiero zamierzają zrobić - tam ich nie było, to wrócić i wydarł ryja, że wie, że tu są. Eeee Co. Jeśli koleś jest strażnikiem, to nie mógł zawiadomić... reszty strażników? Swojego bossa? Nie mógł zaczaić się w wulkanie na tamtych? Jaki jest kurwa sens tej sceny. Dotarliśmy do wulkanu. W środku krateru był kamienny most. Stanąłem na samym jego czubku. ''-Żegnaj, Ivest-mówili moi kompani. '' Wow. Wasz przyjaciel zaraz zdechnie w ogniu, a wy się jakoś tym nie przejmujecie. I serio. Czemu ma służyć ta wyprawa do mordoru? xD Przecież on mógł się zabić w jakikolwiek inny sposób! Gdy rzuciłem się, akurat w lawie coś się poruszyło i zamiast na magmie, wylądowałem na kamieniu. Zerknąłem za siebie. Moi kompani walczyli z Xinarem. To Xinar, nie chcąc umrzec, wywołał tą falę. Teraz jednak nie miałem wyboru Eee. Wat. 1. Xinar musiał wiedzieć o ich poczynaniach, czemu interweniuje dopiero teraz? Wyprawa do wulkanu jest niepotrzebna, ale still... nie mógł zablokować wejścia? 2. Psst, Ajwest. Możesz tak... hm, no nie wiem, zrobić krok w bok? Ewentualnie dwa i dalej wpaść do lawy? Bo jesteś tylko na jakimś kamieniu, duh. No chyba, że twoje szczere postanowienie samobójstwa nagle zniknęło. Cała drużyna rzuciła się na niego. Gdy on odepchnął wszystkich, Sekenuva nadal usiłował go zabic. Jednak Xinar wyzwolił potężną energię, która odepchnęła Seka aż na koniec mostu. Wtedy to sługa Władcy Cieni ułamał mocą końcówkę mostu, a w efekcie Sakon trafił do krateru. To jego koniec. Byłem wściekły. Nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanowac. Moja przyjaźń w czasie walki z Władcą Cieni przeżyła tyle prób...lecz tego było za dużo. O wiele, wiele za dużo. '' Tak. Tak właśnie umarł Sekenuva. Legenda głosi, że spadając dostał boską moc od Ivesta i zdążył wprowadzić w jego kronice jeden wpis, będący dissem na Xinara. ''Rzuciłem się na Xinara. Udało mi sie wyrwac mu jego sztylet. -''Elrana opowiadała mi o tobie. Jeśli wrzucę do lawy sztylet, po tobie. Za Sekenuvę!'' I juz miałem puścic sztylet, gdy Xinar rzucił się na mnie. To było nierozważne. Obaj wpadliśmy do lawy, lecz to wytrąciło mi moją Kronikę z rąk. '' 1. Za Sekenuvę! Wcinajmy brezent zębami! 2. Dobrze jest mówić swojemu wrogowi to jak zamierzasz go pokonać. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. W ogóle po co Xinar ma ze sobą sztylet, którego zniszczenie może go zabić, do tego na widoku. Zamiast, dunno, schować go gdzieś. Wcześniej wspomniano, że prawie cały świat nie żyje, więc raczej i tak nikt by go nie znalazł. 3. Czyli, żeby uchronić się przed śmiercią Xinar... postanawia się zabić. Wellp, ale chociaż weźmie ze sobą Ivesta. Co stałoby się i tak, gdyby spokojnie pozwolił mu skoczyć do lawy xD. 4. Czy Ivest... stracił właśnie kronikę ze swoich rąk, ale i tak zdążył wykonać w niej wpis, że mu wypadła? Co on, wykonał go wcześniej, bo to przewidział? Przyciągnął ją do siebie w locie mocą, wykonał ten wpis i znowu ją wypierdolił? Jebanie logiki przez autora? Ej no, może faktycznie nie pisze na bieżąco i spisał kronikę potem. Dosłownie następne zdanie w FFie. ''Mówi Kubix. Czytelnicy pierwszej części tych kronik zapewne pamiętają, jak opisywałem wydarzenia, gdy to Ivest chwilowo utracił tą książkę. I ja doprowadzę ja do końca. Ivest nie żyje. Tym samym umarł Xinar, lecz to nie wyzwoliło świata. Świat nadal był ruiną. A na dodatek Ivest i Sekenuva byli martwi. '' Oj jednak nie xD ''Siedzieliśmy na skałach, z dobrym widokiem na wulkan, lecz Cytadela Mroku znajdowała sie po jego drugiej stronie. Nasze życie utraciło sens. Nie można już było próbowac wyzwolic świat, bo Xinar ma jeszcze jedną tajemnicę, której nawet Elrana nie zna. '' I my też jej nie znamy. Jako czytelnicy. W sensie, wspomniał to, ale nic nie rozwinął. W sensie co? On zna tę tajemnicę, ale jej nie powie, bo jest jak Florex, który nie mówi o planowanym ataku na swoją wyspę? No i mamy akapit lamentowania. GDY NAGLE. ''-Nie matrwcie się, przyjaciele-usłyszeliśmy głos. Zaraz wszyscy się zerwali. Zobaczyliśmy Ivesta. '' https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/527457142412804096/538871472253435915/Ajwest.png Oto ja, moi apostołowie niewierni, włóżcie palce w mój pusty oczodół/kolano/dłoń/wyrostek robaczkowy/migdałki. ''-A Sekenuva?-zapytał Wirax. ''-Jego nie widziałem, na pewno tego nie przeżył.-odpowiedział Toa lodu.-A teraz, Kubixie, daj mi tą Kronikę.'' Co za chuj xD Aaaa, Seke pewnie nie żyje, jebać go. Dawaj mi kronikę, RUA. To znowu ja, Ivest. You don't say. ''-Zamiast do lawy, znów spadliśmy na kamień.'' WYGODNE. A siódmego dnia, Ivest odpoczywał na kamieniu. I wiedział, że był on dobry. Tam pojedynkowaliśmy się. Xinar wyrwał mi sztylet i poleciał na most. Tam przybiegł ten Toa Cienia, Kradhen, czy jak on go nazywał. '' Zaraz. Kto kurwa? Serio pytam, kto to ma być? ''Zjawił się akurat wtedy, gdy Xinar miał mi zadac ostateczny cios. Kłócili się o coś. Xinar był tak zajęty kłótnią, że chyba zapomniał, że ja jestem na dole. Ale... jak on miał zadać ostateczny cios, jak był na moście. I czy zadanie ostatecznego ciosu nie byłoby... śmiercią Ajwesta? Czyli czymś, co ten chce osiągnąć od początku FFa, a Xinar chce temu zabiec? I do chuja, Ivest, masz pierdoloną lawę dookoła, skacz! Skacząc po kamieniach, odkryłem boczne wyjście. Wybiegłem nim i znalazłem się po stronie wulkanu przeciwnej od tej, którą weszliśmy. Od razu was zobaczyłem. ''Najważniejsze, że mogłem wrócic do przyjaciół. '' Czyli... mimo chęci poświęcenia nie zrobiłeś tego, gdy miałeś ku temu okazję, a tamten zły lord nadal żyje. Good job. I to tyle. koniec FFa, a zarazem znanego nam story Ajwesta. Wygląda na to, że przez swoją upośledzoną logikę skazał świat na zagładę. I Sekenuva umarł na daremno, ale kogo on obchodzi? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach